Call them Brothers
by Amalya Cumberlock
Summary: Very post-Reichenbach, Old!lock. After Sherlock returns, John isn't very forgiving, and makes no contact for 32 years, until Sherlock birthday. How will Sherlock Respond? Based on a roleplay I did. (I miss you, partner!) Name based on the song "call them brothers" by Regina Spektor and Only Son, which I listened to in loops while writing this.


John and Sherlock had met in 2009 when they were in their 30's. After Sherlock jumped, his blogger was never the same. Three years later he came back, long coat and all, but John wasn't as forgiving as he used to be. He had changed.

"Just the two of us against the rest of the world," the brunette had said with a sly grin on his face. John kept his face vacant of emotion, like he had learned all those years ago from his flatmate.

"I can't," was all he had said before turning around, not waiting for Sherlocks reaction. The man had called after him but he didn't turn.

That had been 32 years ago.

* * *

I saw your picture in the paper today. Happy birthday. 65 today, yes? JW

You don't have to answer me, I was just wondering. JW

You remembered. I know I shouldn't be surprised but I am. Surprised to hear from you, too. Is everything alright? SH

Yes, everything is fine. JW

Actually no. Mary left me a few weeks back. JW

Oh! I hadn't heard, I'm sorry. Are you sure you're alright, John? JW

I'm fine. How are you? I heard you're still a consulting detective. JW

Don't change the subject, John. You obviously aren't fine. Hopefully your memory is still enough intact that you remember my level of perception. SH

I'm fine, Sherlock, really, now tell me what's going on with you. JW

I am the same, of course. I may not change, but the things around me definitely do. Lestrade is no longer on the force Dimmock has replaced him. SH

I thought about retiring, but I don't think it fair on the walls. SH

Oh, god, that would have been awful, you retiring. Are you sill at 221b? JW

Yes, Mrs. Hudson handed it over to me before she… perished. She said she didn't want to hassle with it at her age but I suspect it was a secret ploy to get me to 'give the flat more respect' and stop my experiments. Didn't work very well. SH

Yes, I heard about Mrs. Hudsons passing, though I didn't go to the funeral. I was told to late, on a flight to Montreal. JW

Shame. SH

Are you still at the surgery? SH

Left last year. It was getting rather boring, and I can afford retirement. Want to hear something funny? JW

Dazzle me. SH

Sarah worked there, as my assistant. Do you remember her? We dated for a while. JW

Sarah… yes, she was not unbearable, but was quite talkative. She was also quite tolerant of you leaving work early. Yes, I remember her. Frustrating. SH

I think it's funny. And she was really nice, even helped us with the blind banker case a little. JW

Ah, nice. I forgot how much you like nice. SH

But… I'm glad you've done well. Obviously I knew you would, obviously… I am just happy to hear so. SH

…I would have done better if I'd have stayed with you. JW

Strange. I thought I'd be happy to hear that, but it is… painful. If it's any consolation you might've gotten yourself killed with me. SH

I think I'd be fine. Anyways, at the moment I find I don't have much to live for. Mary never wanted kid…

I'm bored. JW

You always seem to be fine. Everything is always fine. Mary left you; it's fine. I left you; it's fine. You left me; it's fine. You have no children; it's fine and you're alone. SH

It is fine. It's not great, or even good, it's just fine. Not the end of the world, anyways. JW

Yes, sometimes I think that if it were the end of the world and everything were crumbling you'd remain standing, saying you're _fine. _SH

I think you might be exaggerating my stability. JW

I have something to ask you, but I'm scared of the answer. SH

Fire away. JW

Do you forgive me? For those three years, I mean… can you forgive me for that? SH

John stared at his screen for a moment, shocked of Sherlocks question. It was just so… human.

I think I could. It really depends. JW

On? SH

On whether or not you forgive me for turning around 32 years ago. JW

John, come home? JW

John could feel the tightness in his throat and a tear roll down his slightly wrinkled cheek. He got up from his sofa and ran downstairs from his small apartment to hail a cab. He could obviously afford a bigger flat, but he didn't need one, as Sherlock had mentioned before, he was alone. It was fine.

He spent the whole cab ride tapping his foot and fiddling with the edge of his jumper, his favorite creamy one which looked exactly like the one he had all those years ago. Once he reached Baker Street he jumped out of the cab, stopping in front of 221b, frozen.

I'm downstairs. SH

He could hear footsteps from inside, Sherlock taking the steps two by two like a schoolboy whose mother has come home from work. The door slammed open, and in front of him stood the great Sherlock Holmes, still as tall and elegant as he remembered him.

The two stood still, taking each others physical changes in.

"Your hair has gone grey," John said, motioning with his head to Sherlocks not as curly as he remembered hair.

"And you've gotten shorter," Sherlock retorted.

"You're skinnier, like an anorectic."

"Over-eating? You've gained a few pounds,"

"You're voice is all croaky."

"Still into jumpers, I see?"

"you smell of fish."

With that the two jumped at each other, embracing tightly. John burrowed his head into Sherlocks shoulder, holding back his tears. He could feel all those memories of the two returning to him; the experiments, Moriarty, he wondered if the smiley was still on the wall.

He could hear 'aaaws' and 'look at them!'s from behind him.

"Not gay," he muttered, making Sherlock chuckle lightly.

"How do you feel now?" Sherlock asked him as he pulled back to look into the shorter man's dark eyes.

**"So much more than fine."**


End file.
